


In Seoul

by posholnahyipojaluista7a



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anti-utopia kind of, Established Relationship, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, KPOP-AUFEST, M/M, Violence, everything hurts but they love each other, probably
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:28:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22883314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/posholnahyipojaluista7a/pseuds/posholnahyipojaluista7a
Summary: Они родились Внизу и никогда не знали другого мира.
Relationships: Choi Youngjae/Mark Tuan
Kudos: 2
Collections: KPOP-AUFEST





	In Seoul

**Author's Note:**

> ни на что не претендую, пожалуйста не приходите за матчастью.  
> написано на ауфест

Тащат как приз, как победное знамя, и гадко улюлюкают, поднимая головы в бетонное небо. Спина проезжается по сухой, колючей траве и гравию, и кожа в том месте горит огнем — обжигающим и болезненным. Но не таким болезненным, каким пылает костер за спиной. Как шакалы на падаль, они налетают на слабого и, бросая на землю, явно намереваются съесть, разодрав на части. Может, разве что, они подкоптят ошметки добычи перед тем, как запихнуть себе в рот. Никакой жалости. Они снова отправляют победный вой вверх, и даже сквозь красные платки на пол лица видно, как они улыбаются. Их больше, гораздо больше, и от страха кружится голова и подгибаются руки, когда пытаешься встать с грязной земли. Затылком чувствуется жар кострища, и как только локти и колени находят опору, в живот приходится первый удар. Попытка сбежать проваливается, сопровождаясь сдавленным воплем и слезами, а еще гиеньим гоготом со всех сторон. Второй удар — в бок, прямо по ребрам, отчего становится в разы сложнее сделать вдох, не говоря уже о нестерпимой боли и всепоглощающей панике. Удары сыпятся, сыпятся, в мыслях даже всплывает смутный план собирания собственных костей на тот случай, если удастся уцелеть. Горечь заполняет горло ядовитой слизью, которая бурлит и пузырится при попытках хоть что-то сказать. На вкус слизь подозрительно похожа на кровь.

Ендже, ощущая себя одной огромной, горящей раной, пытается отвлечься. Он представляет себе утро, в котором лучи настоящего, а не электрического, горячего солнца падают из окна прямо на скрученное в ногах одеяло и босые пятки. Марк пускает слюни на подушку, и гнездо его гладких волос ощущается в руке мягко и тепло. Ендже этим утром зовет его по имени, но просыпается Марк только от таких прикосновений, а потом, еще ничего не понимающий, тянется вслепую к груди Ендже, чтобы завернуться в чужое тепло и попросить еще пять минут на нежные объятия в полудреме.

Ендже чувствует, как пульсируют адской болью пальцы руки, по которым только что потоптались резными подошвами, и представляет, как гуляет по ночным улицам Верхнего города. Как впервые в своей жизни, поднимая голову, смотрит в бесконечное, глубокое небо, а не в высокий грязный потолок, с которого иногда осыпается труха, и страшно думать, что когда-нибудь вся эта холодная конструкция просто сожмет тебя, погребет под собой. И никто там наверху даже не будет знать о том, что ты когда-то существовал. Ендже почти чувствует волнение, проникающее внутрь из-за столкновения с огромным пространством без железных стен Нижнего города, где они смогут дышать легко и спокойно. Так, как никогда еще не дышали.

Ендже переворачивают на спину и вбивают органы в позвоночник, а он за закрытыми глазами, там, куда этим людям никогда не добраться, мечтает об их с Марком первых цветах. Сначала тех, что растут на улице — Ендже не знает названий многих, но очень хочет услышать запах. Особенно ромашек. В тяжелых и толстых книгах его бабушки ромашки лежали между страницами, прижатые буквами с двух сторон, и их сухие, хрупкие лепестки пахли только пылью и старой бумагой. Ендже представляет, как наклонится к самой траве, подставит лицо для зеленых листьев (возможно, они будут такие же мягкие и гладкие, как волосы Марка) и наконец-то вдохнет запах чего-то живого. Если повезет, они заставят все подоконники горшками цветов, и назовут это место своим домом.

Ендже зажмуривается так крепко, что веки давят на покрасневшие от слез глаза, и, как молитву, начинает повторять про себя: ты не здесь, ты не здесь, ты не здесь.

На самом деле это вообще не работает.

Взрывающиеся вспышки там, где ублюдкам хватает фантазии приложить носки ботинок, игнорировать невозможно — не помогают ни медитация, ни крик, ни слезы. Уже потом, когда боль будет растекаться по всему телу и станет постоянной, получится с ней смириться. Принять ее, как свою часть, как будто при рождении она уже была с тобой, как будто смерть в нужное время заберет вас обоих так же — единым целым. Изнутри разрывают саднящие, как разбитая в кровь губа, эмоции, и если бы Ендже мог сейчас говорить, он бы пошутил — у его тревог есть свои тревоги. Мысли снова и снова возвращаются к одному и тому же: чем, черт возьми, он заслужил все это? Кто там сверху (на том верху, где еще выше птиц плывут белые облака) решил, что именно один на свете Чхве Ендже виноват во всех грехах? И почему в этом гадюшнике, на этой свалке человеческих отходов идеального общества все равно находились те, кого стремились еще больше подмять под массу злой, испуганной толпы? Как будто сам факт пребывания здесь не делал людей едиными — с одним горем и одними проблемами, — а разносил всех в разные стороны. И везло тем, кто выбрал правильную. Ендже не выбирал ничего. Он вырос внизу и не знал другого мира. Ему повезло иметь семью и дом, ему повезло есть еду, добытую по каналам с Верхнего города, носить хорошую одежду, читать хорошие книги и даже слушать музыку. Ему повезло встретить Марка, вырасти с ним, влюбиться и стать любимым. Повезло большую часть жизни быть под защитой. Наверное, у удачи есть свой срок, и она закочилась в тот момент, когда Ендже осознал, что есть в иерархии их жизни уровень еще ниже — под слоем холодной, грубой земли. И дальше только тишина.

Ендже хватают за капюшон, кидают в костер, и ему становится жутко от мысли, что Марк не успеет прийти.

.

Марк проносится мимо толпы, бросается к костру и молит богов, чтобы его появление было своевременным. Он тянет Ендже за ворот толстовки, опрокидывает того на землю, бьет голыми руками по все еще горящим участкам и видит, как по собственным пальцам проходится пламя. Марк ничего не чувствует кожей, он как будто целиком сплавлен из стали и ужаса. Ендже, кажется, теряет сознание, и с обездвиженного тела Марк пытается стянуть серую толстовку, пока чужой ботинок не врезается в его плечо. Обидчики не намерены оставлять их покое.

— Какого хрена вы творите?! — Марк сгребает в охапку землю — все, что было под рукой, — и со злостью бросает вперед, толком уже не различая фигур из-за слез.

Люди снова смеются, удовлетворенно и презрительно. Злобно. Они довольны представлением, говорят, что заглянут еще, и уходят, сплевывая на землю. У них нет цели замучить до смерти, это просто разгруз. Эмоциональная подзарядка. Когда задерживают поставки или случаются сбои в работе водопровода, всегда нужен кто-то, на ком можно сорваться и выпустить напряжение. Марк не провожает их взглядом, смотрит на Ендже во все глаза, задыхаясь собственным бессилием, проглатывая его вместе с обидой и яростью. Руки болят, будто огонь до сих пор на его коже, и этими руками он обнимает Ендже, убаюкивая на своих ободранных коленях.

.

Марк запихивает вещи в рюкзак и часто поглядывает на настенные часы — нельзя опоздать. Он собирает то, что попадается под руку, не отслеживает процесс и действует второпях и на автомате. Из ценного — телефон и наушники, кое-какие сбережения и открытка от отца пятилетней давности, а в остальном в рюкзаке только случайная одежда. Еще немного еды — он выгреб все их с Ендже запасы. Ендже наблюдает, сидя у двери, и одними губами произносит в тысячный раз: извини. Он еще слаб после стычки, но уже возвращает свою улыбку. В груди колотится сердце, трепыхается от волнения, но Марк приказывает себе быть смелым, быть сильным. Он — сплав из стали и решительности. Другого пути нет — необходимо лезть вперед, пока есть силы, иначе он не протянет долго, зачахнет в углу какой-нибудь тухлой комнатушки и забудет от страха обо всем, ради чего вообще решился на отчаянный шаг. Ради кого. Телефон пиликает, Марк отвечает на СМС, поправляя отросшие белые волосы пятерней с пузырящимися ожогами.

Вдох. Выдох. Им пора выдвигаться.

Они остались без семьи два года назад. Дом у них отобрали быстро, и пришлось так же быстро с этим смириться — чтобы отстаивать свою территорию, нужны или люди, или оружие, а жаловаться можно только самому себе. Потому что этому месту на тебя плевать. Вообще всем на тебя плевать. Они нашли общежитие, где селились те, кому уже некуда идти, и остановились там. Собрали себя заново. Обросли тем, что, наверное, называют уютом, и сами так назвали свое жилище. Их заметила одна из господствующих в этом районе стай, и вожак предложил пожизненное членство с едой, спальным местом и силой. Стоит только надеть красный платок, и никто не посмеет к тебе подойти. Тебе выдадут огнестрел, научат попадать по крысам восемь раз из десяти, расскажут, как отбирать еду у тех, кто слабее, устраивать облавы, примут в дружный коллектив. И объявят на тебя охоту, если ответишь отказом. Будут вылавливать, когда захочется сделать кому-то больно. Один неудачный день в их жизни отзовется в тебе переломом, и закончится это только тогда, когда закончатся все стаи в Нижнем городе. А они умеют выживать. В один из вечеров, когда снаружи было спокойно, под одеялом тепло и рядом нежно, Ендже предложил попробовать выбраться наверх. Эта была глупая, наивная идея: Верхний город был раем только для тех, кто жил там, здешних же не любили настолько, что мало кто о них знал. Кто-то вел с ними дела, иногда нанимал, как рабочую силу, которую не хватятся. Но если нижний без поддержки пытался вылезти на поверхность, он больше не возвращался обратно. И не потому, что его приняли в клуб счастливых лиц, как на картинках в детских книжках. Подниматься туда было безумием, только в какой-то момент стало ясно, что лучше внизу уже не будет. Марк не хотел однажды повеситься на торчащей из стены трубе от горя, обнаружив забитого Ендже рядом с подстреленными крысами. Им пришлось сделать выбор в пользу отсроченного самоубийства с призрачной надеждой на хэппи энд. Ендже украл телефон, когда нарвался на драку. Они хранили его под отсыревшей доской в полу и доставали только по ночам. Марк перебрал все вещи отца, которые у него остались, нашел людей, которые знают людей, которые знают людей, которые знают еще людей — цепочка была длинная, но она вела прямиком Вверх, и Марк выходил на их территорию, чтобы убедиться лично, что все в порядке. Показывал открытку отца — его кто-то знал, и это значило для Марка все. У них с Ендже могло все получиться. Они сделали правильный выбор.

Марк окидывает взглядом комнату: плакаты на стенах, найденные на свалке, книжные полки с рваными томиками манги, незаправленную постель, какие-то скомканные бумажки — и внутри что-то назойливо тянет и скребет. Марк приказывает «чему-то» заткнуться и выходит, спускается по лестнице и выбегает на улицу, нарочно топая. Ему ненавистно это место, этот дом, этот город. Он ждет Ендже, который пожелал спуститься без посторонней помощи, и уговаривает себя: здесь не о чем тосковать. Не о чем жалеть. Нечего бояться.

Ендже подходит близко и берет его за руку — уверенно и мягко. Марк подбирает камень, на который только что наступил, замахивается, собирая все свои чувства в один комок, и бросает в деревянную дверь.

Они все делают правильно.

Говорят, там крыши домов задевают облака и огни такие яркие, что становится светло, как днем. Говорят, там в домах всегда по-летнему тепло и из широких окон видно перелетных птиц. Говорят, там роботы выглядят почти как люди и отправляются экспедициями в космос. Говорят, там летают машины, а люди ходят по огромным белым платформам и никогда не смотрят вниз. Говорят, там каждый может найти счастье, и Марк уверен, что они тоже найдут свое.


End file.
